


Komaeda’s Hope

by deitsuki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Kinda, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vanilla, i've never written anything lewd before, they're both submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitsuki/pseuds/deitsuki
Summary: Komaeda and reader get intimate





	Komaeda’s Hope

You and Komaeda have always had something special. Since the moment you met on the beach of Dangan Island you knew it was your destiny to be together. Meeting him was the best thing that had ever happened to you.

You’ve been together since the execution of Teruteru; you both thought it’d be safer to have someone willing to protect you no matter what.

On this day, Komaeda surprised you by asking you to go with him to the Dangan Island amusement park on a date. Of course you agreed and spent the entire afternoon and evening with him riding the rollercoaster and investigating the castle. You shared a bowl of ice cream (blushing knowing that the spoon made you indirectly kiss, even though you’ve kissed a lot already). You were happy and content with how the day went.

Komaeda acted nervous on your way back to his cottage; you asked if everything was okay.

“Yes, of course Y/N, everything is perfect.. I’m just wondering .. would you want to try something new? Perhaps take our relationship to the next level?”

“Oh! Komaeda!” You blush. “Sure!”

You arrive at his cottage and he places his hand on the small of your back, urging you inside. He passionately kisses you on the lips, moaning softly.

“K-Komaeda.” You stutter and blush.

“Is this okay, Y/N?”

“Yes, of course. Keep going.”

You rush to his bed and take his shirt off, exposing his flawless pale skin and faint abs. He gently takes your sweater off and runs his hands down your sides. He unhooks your bra and cups your breasts. You blush and look deeply into his eyes.

Komaeda kisses your lips and down your neck slowly, then your chest, leaving hickeys on you. You run your hands through his white and pink hair and softly bite his ear. He unbuttons your jeans and pulls them off with your shoes and socks. You do the same for him, hands trembling slightly. 

"I'm sorry if I'm not very good at this, Y/N," he blushes, "this is my first time. No one has ever seen me like you do." 

You assure him it's okay and say it's your first time too. 

He reached in your panties with one hand and teased your nipples with the other. He rubbed your pussy, feeling you getting more and more wet, then sticking one finger inside and hesitantly moved it around. You moaned and he shushed you, telling you it's okay. 

You reached towards his underwear and grabbed his erect member. A soft gasp came from his lips; he wasn't expecting you to be this bold, but he understood what you meant. 

You lied back on his bed and looked up at Komaeda. You admired how beautiful he was. He pulled your panties off and tossed them on the floor, then removed his boxers (with four leaf clovers on them) and did the same. His dick was eager to get inside you.

”Are you ready, Y/N?” He asked. You nodded, and moaned as he inserted the tip into you going farther in. You liked the feeling of him inside you. It just felt right as he pulled in and out, his hands on your hips and thrusting against you. 

“More!” You beg and moan, and he complies. He goes faster and more rough, but still respecting you. Komaeda’s beautiful voice grunts softly, and his breath gets heavier. 

“I-I’m gonna-“ Komaeda panted, and you felt his warm juices flow inside you. You release as well, coming on his dick. 

He pulls out of you and lays down next to you. 

“Komaeda.. That was wonderful.” You smile and blush. “I love you.”

He put his arm around you. “I love you too, Y/N. You’re my hope.” 


End file.
